Silent Melody
by Terrenis
Summary: Eine kleine Fic über die Gedanken von Sakuya und Yuki während eines Konzertes... ~*~ SHOUNEN-AI, (SONGFIC)~*~ Pairing Sakuya x Yuki


Silent Melody  
  
Teil : 1/1  
  
Autor: Terrenis-chan  
E-Mail: terrenis-chan@gmx.net  
  
Fanfiction Kaikan Phrase  
Rating: PG (?)  
  
Warnung: shounen-ai, OOC (?), sap (extreeeeeeeem kitschig), (songfic)  
Pairing: Yuki x Sakuya  
  
Kommentar: Gedanken während eines Konzertes und eines Liedes.....  
Disclaimer: Die Bishounen gehören nicht mir, sondern ihren Erfindern und Firmen und ich kann daher kein Geld damit verdienen.  
C&C: Immer willkommen und erwünscht (^_^O: Sonst streike ich).   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~...~ Gedanken von Yuki   
*...* Gedanken von Sakuya   
~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Yuki~  
  
~...Ich sehe ihn, wie er das Mikro hält und singt. Seine Stimme ist so wundervoll. Er ist wundervoll, wenn er singt. Sein Gesang ist der eines Engels. Jedes Mal, wenn ich seine Stimme höre, habe ich das Gefühl, im Himmel zu sein und mir wird warm ums Herz, wenn ich ihn nur sehe.  
  
Seine wunderschönen schwarzen Haare, die im Scheinwerferlicht glänzen oder seine funkelnden Augen, so intensiv und schwarz. Wie zwei seltene und kostbare onyxfarbene Edelsteine.  
  
Er ist mein Engel. Die Anderen mögen ihn zwar für gefühlsunfähig und stur halten, aber ich weiß es besser. Ich weiß, wie er in seinem Innersten fühlt. Wie er wirklich ist. Voller Wärme, voller Güte, voller Liebe. Er ist mein Licht.  
  
Vielleicht liebe ich ihn deshalb so sehr und bin froh, dass er genau dasselbe fühlt.  
  
Ai Shiteru, Sakuya....~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Sakuya*  
  
*...Ich höre, wie seine Finger über die Saiten seiner Gitarre gleiten und die schönsten Töne hervorzaubern, die wie himmlische Musik in meinen Ohren klingt, und sich zu einer wunderbaren Melodie zusammenfügen, die mein Herz so sehr berührt.  
  
Mein Herz. Ein Herz, das nur für ihn schlägt. Ich liebe ihn. Alles an ihm. Seine langen, dunklen Haare, die diesen violettfarbenen Hauch haben und die ihre wahre Schönheit erst entfalten, wenn sie das Licht berühren oder im Wind wehen. Und seine onxyfarbenen Augen, die den meinen ähneln, aber viel brillanter sind.  
  
Er ist ich. Ich spüre es, wenn ich des Nachts in seinen Armen liege und seinem Herzschlag lausche. Dieses regelmäßige Schlagen, das mir signalisiert, dass es nur mich schlägt.  
  
Ich möchte für immer mit ihm zusammen sein. Bis in alle Ewigkeit. Niemand und nichts wird uns trennen. Und nichts wird mich daran hindern. Denn er ist ein Teil von mir.  
  
Deshalb liebe ich ihn und ich weiß, er tut es auch.  
  
Ai Shiteru, Yuki....*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Das   
Lied war zu Ende und der Applaus der Fans tobte. Sakuya und Yuki nutzten die winzige Pause, um sich jeweils einen winzigen Blick zuzuwerfen. Für einen langen Moment rührte sich keiner von ihnen und sie blieben stumm.  
  
Doch dann...lächelten sie sich an.  
  
Beide brauchten nichts zu sagen, um zu wissen, was der Andere dachte. Denn es schien eine stille Melodie zu sein, die beide verband.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Owári   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*singt lautstark* JUUUUUSSSSST MYYYYYYYYYYY LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG... *kehrt in Realität zurück* Oi, ist die Fic etwa schon zu Ende? War aber ziemlich kurz. Das Kürzeste, was ich bis jetzt geschrieben habe.  
  
Als Stimmungsmusik lief u.a. "Kagerou" und "I'll supply the Love" von Lastier sowie "Silent Melody" von /\ucifer (nach dem Song heißt die Fic). Ich hab inzwischen insgesamt 18 Songs von Kaikan Phrase. 14 von /\ucifer und 4 von FEEL (das ist die Konkurrenzband von /\ucifer). Und ich höre alle immer wieder gern.  
  
Hat's euch gefallen? Dann nehme ich doch gerne euer Feedy, denn ich bin nicht bereit, darauf zu verzichten.  
  
Wie immer an: terrenis-chanQgmx.net  
  
Dewa máta!  
  
^.^ Eure Terrenis-chan ^-^ 


End file.
